


What Could Have Been

by InspectorBoxer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspectorBoxer/pseuds/InspectorBoxer
Summary: “You said Maggie. Who is Maggie? Is Alex dating… Is Alex dating awoman?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt fill for loumauve who wanted the prompt, "You have no idea, do you?" Hope you don't mind some Lucy angst...
> 
> Thanks as always to zennie for the beta!

There was nothing quite like being hugged by a Kryptonian.

Lucy grinned, savoring the heat and strength of the arms around her as Kara gave her a little squeeze and released her. “You’re looking good, Ms. Junior Reporter.”

“Why thank you, Major Lane,” Kara answered readily, equally and playfully formal. They both grinned and settled on their respective sides of their favorite booth at Noonan’s.

The waitress arrived and took their orders, both so familiar with the menu they didn’t have to look it over. When she left, Lucy leaned in, eager to catch up.

“So what is up with you? I feel like we haven’t talked in forever.” Lucy took a sip of her water as rain pattered gently on the windows behind them.

Kara sighed. “Where do I even start?”

“Having that much fun lately, huh?”

Shaking her head, Kara absently twirled her water glass. “I’ve just never done well with change, and it feels like every day there is a more of it. Like Cat set off some sort of chain reaction when she left.” She offered Lucy a faint smile. “It really is good to see you. We’ve missed you around the DEO.”

“I’ve missed you, too. This is the rare business trip I jumped on with both feet.”

“How’s Washington?” 

“Bureaucratic.” Lucy chuckled. “But that’s what I’m good at.”

“Well, J’onn told me to tell you to come back anytime. You’re always welcome.”

“Thanks. We’ll see if he still feels that way after the review.”

Kara grinned. 

“So how is Alex?” Lucy asked, hoping she sounded casual. “I’ve heard some interesting rumors.”

Lucy’s interest in Kara’s sister had never been strictly platonic. Alex had a different kind of strength than her super-powered sibling that Lucy had always been secretly attracted to. Once or twice, she suspected Alex might have felt the same pull toward her, but nothing had ever come of it. It was a shame, really. Lucy was sure they would have been blisteringly hot together. 

Kara straightened, some of her humor vanishing. “That’s… not really my place to tell.”

“Oh come on, Kara. She’s your sister. She starts seeing someone and nobody tells me? I’m offended.” Lucy smiled, propping her elbow on the table and her chin on her fist. “Spill.”

“It’s still early in the relationship. They’re not really public yet. Alex is still adjusting to her new normal, you know?”

“That’s not what I heard,” Lucy drawled. “Although I must admit, I never would have pictured the two of them together.”

Kara’s brow furrowed in confusion. “You know Maggie?”

“Maggie who?” Lucy asked.

“Who are you talking about?” Kara frowned as she took a sip of her water.

“Winn. Who else would I be talking about?”

Nearly spraying water all over the table, Kara actually coughed as it went down the wrong way, her eyes watering.

Lucy stared at her blankly. “Wait. That’s not who Alex is dating? Everyone I’ve spoken to says she’s constantly messing with him.”

“Because he’s _Winn_ ,” Kara answered in disbelief. “He’s like a little brother to Alex.”

“Then who were you talking about?” Lucy blinked, replaying their conversation in her head, her stomach plunging slightly. “You said Maggie. Who is Maggie? Is Alex dating… Is Alex dating a _woman_?” she whispered the last word in disbelief.

Kara shook her head. “No. I’ve already said too much.”

“I’ve got a name now, Kara. Don’t think I won’t use every tactic I learned in law school to suss out who we’re talking about.”

Sighing, Kara rolled her eyes. “Her name is Maggie Sawyer. She’s a detective with the science division of the NCPD.”

“ _She_ ,” Lucy enunciated. 

“Yes. And I will likely never know how happy they’re going to be together because Alex is going to kill me when she finds out I told you.”

Lucy gave the younger woman a look, trying to keep her features neutral about the news. “I… I had no idea Alex was gay.”

“Neither did she until she met Maggie,” Kara admitted coughing again and wiping at her eyes.

Lucy felt simultaneously crushed and oddly hopeful. “You have a picture?” She wasn’t sure she wanted to see the woman who had turned Alex’s head, but curiosity got the better of her. 

Kara fished her phone out of her purse, bringing up her photos and sorting through them for a moment until she found the one she was looking for and handed it over. “Alex has no idea I took that.”

Lucy accepted the phone, her eyebrows elevating in appreciation when she saw the object of Alex Danvers’ affection. She whistled low. “Your sister has good taste. And apparently serious game.”

“Alex has no game where Maggie is concerned. And no chill either for that matter.” Kara smiled, her gaze affectionate.

Lucy stared at the pair. They looked disgustingly cute and happy. Alex had her head on Maggie’s shoulder as they sat on Kara’s couch watching television. Lucy wasn’t sure if Alex was asleep or merely resting in the photo, but there was something about her posture, something soft in the way she molded against her girlfriend where Alex was usually stiff and uptight. Maggie was grinning knowingly at Kara as she took the picture, her dark eyes sparkling. She was gorgeous.

Damn her.

“I’m coming by tomorrow. I have to see this for myself,” Lucy announced, deciding she was a glutton for punishment. If Alex and Maggie were just as adorable in person, she might not be able to stand it.

“Lucy…”

“Come on, Kara. You’re telling me your sister, who was as cool as a cucumber under interrogation when her very existence hinged on the outcome, is going gaga for a girl. There is no way in hell I am going to miss out on seeing this for myself.”

“You’re truly going to get me killed,” Kara told her.

“I’ll say nice things at your funeral.”

****

Feeling jealous and petty, Lucy stepped into the DEO. It had been months since she’d last seen Alex. She had no idea why the news the agent had a girlfriend was bothering her so damn much, but Lucy could barely sleep, obsessing over the fact. Tossing and turning most of the night, she’d finally climbed out of bed, dressed in her uniform, and walked the few blocks to the facility. According to Kara, Maggie had a habit of bringing coffee to Alex at work on her way to the precinct. Lucy was starting to kind of hate the woman, and she hadn’t even met her yet.

“Hold the elevator?”

Lucy pushed the button, hesitating in surprise as one of the women on her mind rushed in beside her. Maggie gave her a grin, and Lucy wanted to scowl when she got a glimpse of the most devastating pair of dimples she’d ever seen. No wonder Danvers had gotten all infatuated. Lucy suspected enough time in Maggie’s company might have the same effect on her.

The doors shut and silence descended on them as the elevator rose. Lucy breathed in the scent of coffee and pastries and a hint of pleasant perfume, casting a sidelong glance at the other woman. “So you’re Maggie, huh?”

Maggie looked at her in surprise, her keen eyes sweeping curiously over Lucy’s uniform. “That’d be me. Have we met?”

“Major Lucy Lane. I’m the DEO’s liaison in Washington.” Because she was an adult, Lucy held out her hand, and Maggie shook it, her grip warm and firm. Lucy tried not to imagine that same hand touching Alex’s body. 

“Nice to meet you, Major. I’ve heard Kara and Alex mention you several times.” The doors parted, and Maggie stepped out, holding them open for Lucy.

Lucy smiled a little more genuinely, pleased to know even if she was gone, she hadn’t been forgotten. “I’ve heard a little bit about you as well.” They walked side by side toward the command center.

Maggie’s eyebrows elevated slightly. Lucy really, really wanted to hate her, but all her research the night before told her the woman was a hell of a cop and possibly a hell of a catch. 

“Uh… yeah. Alex and I…”

Lucy managed a faint grin as she stopped walking, turning to face Maggie, and Maggie did the same. “Some of my colleagues at the desert bunker will be heartbroken to hear Alex is off the market. You landed quite the prize.”

“Alex is… special,” Maggie admitted after a moment. “Not sure why she picked me,” she murmured, “but… I’m glad she did.” 

Swallowing, Lucy hoped her poker face wasn’t betraying the unsettled emotions roiling beneath the surface. Maggie’s soft, smitten smile, the way she glowed talking about Alex… Lucy wondered if that would have been her had she taken a chance.

“Please tell me there is a quad shot in there.” Alex’s voice rolled over them, and Maggie turned to meet her. “We were chasing that Aldorian all night and I’m about to drop.” She ducked her head and kissed Maggie, the contact lingering. Lucy had to look away.

“Of course.” Maggie handed Alex her cup and a small bag. “And crullers. Keep them away from Kara.”

“She’s at work, thank God.” Alex glanced at Lucy then and did a double take. “Lucy?”

“Hey, Alex,” Lucy greeted with a weak smile. This had been a bad idea. A very bad idea. Alex looked amazing, and regret settled like a thick and heavy blanket over Lucy’s shoulders.

Alex stepped forward, giving her a one-armed hug. She smelled as good as Lucy remembered, her body firm and warm. Lucy wasn’t sure if the contact was a reward for braving this moment or punishment.

“Like the hair,” Lucy managed as they stepped back, and Alex blushed. She always had at Lucy’s compliments. It was nice to see that hadn’t changed. 

“Thanks. What brings you by?”

“Quarterly review. I head out to the desert in thirty. My hotel was close so I thought I’d pop in and say hello. Had the pleasure of running into your girlfriend in the elevator.”

Alex straightened slightly, glancing back at Maggie. “Oh. Right. You… This…” She gestured between her and Maggie, looking apologetic. “We’re…”

Maggie snorted out a laugh as Alex fumbled for the right term.

“You can’t be an idiot and get to the rank of major, babe.” Maggie hooked her fingers on Alex’s belt buckle and tugged her closer. “Enjoy the sugar and caffeine rush, nerd. I’ll see you tonight.” She kissed Alex gently. “I’m running late. I’ve got a briefing in ten.”

Smiling, Alex kissed her quickly again. “Text me when you can.”

Maggie dipped her head in a wordless promise. “It was nice to meet you, Major Lane.”

“Likewise.” Lucy watched her go, hating to admit the other woman looked hot in her jeans and leather jacket. Maggie had a swagger to her walk that was hard to look away from. Once the detective stepped into the elevator and waved goodbye at them as the doors closed, Lucy turned to face Alex again.

“Kara told you,” Alex muttered, taking an eager sip of her coffee.

“Accidentally. Don’t kill her. Pretty sure the paperwork would kill me.”

Alex grinned, looking more relaxed than Lucy had ever seen her. “So, how are you?” She sounded genuinely interested.

“I’m good,” Lucy admitted. “You look… you look happy, Alex.”

Swallowing, Alex ducked her head. “Yeah. I… I’ve figured myself out a little… a lot, actually. I… finally get me, if that makes any sense.”

“It does. I was in your shoes not so long ago.”

Alex frowned in confusion. 

“I’m bisexual.”

Alex stared at her, and Lucy’s stomach quivered nervously. 

“I… had no idea,” Alex said softly, her features contemplative.

“Well, it’s not like I walk around carrying a pride flag and shouting it to the rooftops.” Lucy gave her a smile. “Wish I’d known you swung that way.”

Alex’s eyebrows shot upward.

“So that I could have been there for you,” Lucy added quickly, wincing a little at her slip. “I told your girlfriend that she’d broken a bunch of hearts at the desert facility.”

“Pfft.” Alex laughed that off. “Who? No one… there wasn’t… I would have noticed…”

Lucy shook her head. “You’re clueless, Alex.” She couldn’t help but grin as Alex continued to be flustered, but the taller woman was looking at her a little differently now. Lucy didn’t quite know what to make of her expression.

“Name one,” Alex challenged.

“Vasquez.”

“Vasquez was crushing on you.”

“I didn’t say she wasn’t,” Lucy admitted, having enjoyed a round or two of flirting with the other agent. “But she sure liked watching you coming or going.”

Alex flushed, and Lucy fought a smile. 

“Dr. Hamilton often commented on how sexy you looked in that thigh holster.” Lucy playfully tapped the butt of Alex’s gun. “Jordan in security often lamented that she’d give up a week’s pay for one night with you. She was pretty certain of her abilities to turn you, for what it’s worth, although apparently no ‘turning’ was required.”

By now, Alex was flaming red, but she was staring at Lucy curiously. She took a step closer, and Lucy’s breath caught.

“And what about you, Major?” Alex teased, but there was a tone to her voice Lucy couldn’t identify. “You apparently were in some of these discussions.”

Lucy prepared a deflection, to brush the whole thing off, but Alex looked like she needed the truth, and Lucy suddenly found she no longer wanted to carry the secret. There was no point in hiding it anymore. “You have no idea, do you?” she asked softly.

Alex frowned, confused. “About what?”

Staring at her, Lucy ached for all they could have been if she had dared to take a chance on what had been growing between them. That chance was gone now, having slipped through Lucy’s fingers because she’d never thought to hold tight to it.

Forcing a smile to her lips, Lucy stepped closer, leaning up on tiptoe and kissing Alex softly on the cheek, as close to the corner of her lips as she dared. “I’m happy for you,” she breathed before stepping back.

Alex’s eyes searched her face, her gaze abruptly gentling when she realized what Lucy meant. Her mouth opened but no words escaped.

“It’s okay,” Lucy promised her. She swallowed. “I should go. I’m going to be late.” They stared at each other for a charged moment. “See you around, Agent Danvers.”

“Lucy,” Alex breathed, clearly affected by the revelation, and Lucy sternly warned herself not to feel hope. Alex was happy. That’s all that mattered. 

“I should go,” Lucy said again with a trembling smile. “Goodbye, Alex.” She pivoted on her heel and walked away, a tear for what could have been sliding unchecked down her cheek.


End file.
